Time Slip
by GhostfaceScylla
Summary: ONE SHOT What happens when Kagome's tinkering in the past screws up the present? A LOT of trouble, that's what!


Hey minna! This idea just slipped itself into my head today, so I thought I'd write it down... but I need reviews to continue on or this will turn into a one-shot!  
  
Flames and reviews alike are welcome!!  
  
Author- Kawaii Lara-chan  
  
Title- Time Slip!  
  
Summary- Kagome has been time traveling for over a year now to collect shards of the Shikon Jewel. But what happens when her messing with the past changes the future? Trouble for her friends, that's what!  
  
Rating- PG 13 (mild language)  
  
Disclamier- Inuyasha, A Feudal Fairytale, and all characters affiliated with the aforementioned are sole property of Rumiko Takahashi and Shonen Comics  
  
Chapter 1- Down the Rabbit Hole and Stuck Again!  
  
She wanted to haul off and hit him. No, not just a tap. Smack him. Smack him hard enough to make those annoying little white ears fly off his head and into the present...  
  
But she'd settle for a nice face plant.  
  
"OSUWARI!!!"  
  
Inuyasha's sensitive dog nose met the hard earth with a definitive PLOMP.  
  
"Ka...Go...ME!" he roared as he stood up and brushed himself off. "What was that for?"  
  
"For being a total BAKA about women!"  
  
Great. One little slip-up on Inuyasha's part. One teeny little mention of Kikyo and Kagome pitches a fit...It didn't matter. He would not lose to her, to Kagome. He had lost their arguments too many times before...  
  
"Keh! You're not a woman, you're a girl."  
  
Kagome raised her eyebrow. She was perhaps scariest when she was silent... "Oh really? Well then..."  
  
She clenched her fists, as if she was about to go off on him again.  
  
"If that's how you felt, you shoulda just said so! Hmph! See ya around, Inuyasha!" with that, she turned her back on the group and began walking in the direction of the Bone Eaters Well.  
  
"What? Can't take it here?" Inuyasha taunted.  
  
"Does he want to make her mad?" Sango whispered to Miroku.  
  
"Go home to your own precious time, then! We can find the stupid jewel shards without you!!"  
  
Kagome had almost been out of sight when Inuyasha had yelled those words at her. From across the meadow it was clear that her features were twisting into a scowl. When was he gonna stop thinking of her as his personal jewel shard collector?  
  
Her voice rang out nice and loud as she darted deeper and deeper into the woods. "OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI!"  
  
A few moments passed in silence while the entire troupe stared at Inuyasha who was now down in a three foot deep hole.  
  
"Umm, Master Inuyasha?" Finally, Myouga spoke up. "Shouldn't we go after her?"  
  
Inuyasha pulled his face up out of the dirt and wiped it off with the back of his hand. "Her? She can go to hell for all I care! I don't owe her nothing!"  
  
Miroku sighed. "Come on, Sango-sama. Seems like we're going to be spending quite a bit of time in the village waiting for Kagome-sama to return..." With that, Miroku, Sango, Myouga, Kilala, and Shippo started the walk back to Kaede's hut.  
  
Inuyasha leaned on his side and stared at them as they walked away. "It's not my fault...." He grumbled.  
  
**********  
  
She would have to remember to buy longer socks before she came back next time. The brush and undergrowth was cutting her legs as she ran through the forest. Her anger was starting to wear off now that she had some time to think about the fight with Inuyasha. It really wasn't that big of a deal.... Maybe she had overreacted?  
  
At any rate, the Bone Eaters Well was just up ahead. She would go home and have a nice bath, maybe collect some more supplies, and then she'd have to come back and make up with Inuyasha. They really needed to stop fighting like this, it was fraying her nerves and making her anxious.  
  
But she knew it would be over soon. There were only two or three jewel shards left out there......  
  
She jumped on top of the well's wall and let herself fall downwards.  
  
In less than five minutes, she would have a nice, hot, soapy bath. In less than five minutes, she could wash her hair and eat real food...  
  
Kagome stretched out her body in anticipation of floating through time. She rolled her shoulders back, she had always found time travel a bit relaxing.  
  
But why on EARTH was this taking so long?! Trying to see what the matter was, she snapped her eyes open just before...  
  
THUD.  
  
Kagome landed on the bottom of the Bone Eaters Well. No time travel. No fancy blue light show. Nothing.  
  
For a minute she was completely stunned. She sat on her butt and tilted her face upwards towards the feudal-era sky. Then, it really sunk in. NOTHING HAD HAPPENED! Springing up, Kagome began jumping up and down, trying to make the well 'work'. She huffed and puffed, but nothing came of it.  
  
Then, she pulled her jewel shards off of her neck and threw them down at the soft earth. Still nothing.  
  
Next, she fell to her knees and started digging like a badger. Only after a couple of minutes of doing this did she realize the foolishness in trying to dig her way to Modern Japan.  
  
She rocked back on her knees and opened her eyes widely.  
  
The well was broken.  
  
She couldn't get home.  
  
She could think of only one thing to do.  
  
"i-i-Nu-YASHA!!!"  
  
**********  
  
Inuyasha was lounging on the floor of Kaede's hut and she was giving him a stern lecture about his temper, about how much he 'needed' the girl. He was about to snap at her and tell her that it was none of her buisiness when he...  
  
His ears twitched back and forth.  
  
What was that? It was faint, like an annoying little mouse...  
  
"-yasha!"  
  
But he'd know that voice anywhere. He sprang to his feet and grabbed tessaiga, running out of the hut and upsetting the black cooking pot as he did.  
  
The others were out front and saw him run past them.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Miroku called after him. "Where are you going?!"  
  
He didn't even take the time to reply. She was in trouble. Replying would only waste time.  
  
Sub-consciously, he found himself praying. 'Please be ok, please be ok...'  
  
Inuyasha picked up her scent and followed it all the way to the Bone Eaters Well, but the clearing was empty. She was nowhere in sight.  
  
"KAGOME!" He screamed. It echoed through the treetops and some birds took flight out of the forest canopy.  
  
"I-Inuyasha?" The voice was small, unlike Kagome's at all. And it was coming from the... the well? He ran to it and peered down over the rim. To his relief, there she was, sprawled out down at the bottom, getting herself all dirty. Her head hung towards her chest, but other than that, she seemed to be fine.  
  
Inuyasha loosened his grip on the tessaiga. "you BAKA girl!" He yelled down at her. "What is WRONG with you? Faking that you were in trouble?!"  
  
Kagome's shoulders involuntarily shuddered at the sound of his voice. "But, but I am in trouble!" She turned her pretty, but now tear-stained, face up towards him.  
  
Inuyasha had to turn his face away from her when he saw the tears. He couldn't stand to see her cry, he would just melt. "What's the matter then?"  
  
"I-I can't go home..."  
  
"You can't go home without apologizing to me?" Inuyasha narrowed his gaze.  
  
"NO!" Her voice thundered as she stood up again, her skirt dusty and dirty from the ground. "I mean I Can't Go Home!" She jumped up and down again as she said it.  
  
Inuyasha watched her throw her little fit, and in Kagome's opinion, looked less worried than he should have been. "You're a nut." He said finally. "You know that? You're a nut and you've lost it. Are you feeling ok?"  
  
"INUYASHA! I'm fine! It's the stupid well that's not working!"  
  
"Keh." He tossed his head. "Is that so?" With that, he jumped down into the well, preparing to time travel and prove to Kagome that she was insane. "See, Kagome!" He yelled as he fell. "You are a n-"  
  
THUD.  
  
The smile disappeared from Inuyasha's face as he met the same fate as Kagome. He stood up quickly and stared at her for a few seconds, his eyes large as if he was about to ask her a question. Then, he grabbed her around the waist and sprung back out of the well in one leap.  
  
As soon as he touched the grass outside, he lept back in, still clutching Kagome to him.  
  
Same result.  
  
He jumped back out. And in. And out. And in.  
  
Kagome's head was starting to hurt from all of the jumping, and around the time of the sixth jump, she started screaming at Inuyasha. "Cut it OUT!" He stopped at the bottom of the well again and set her down.  
  
As soon as he did, she started crying again and fell into his chest. He pulled his arms tightly around her and held her, almost not realizing what he was doing.  
  
"I- I'm stuck here, Inuyasha. I'm stuck. What am I gonna do?" She pulled her face away from his chest to look up at him.  
  
"I..... I don't know, Kagome. I just don't know."  
  
She whimpered again, a whimper of fear, and a fear that Inuyasha could not drive away with any sword technique he knew.  
  
WELL? What did you think???  
  
Hated it? Thought it was ok? Want me to stop writing?? TELL ME!  
  
I need reviews if you want chapter 2! Otherwise, the buck stops here ^_~  
  
[larachan] 


End file.
